Minotaur
Minotaur or Minotauros is a demon in the series. History The Minotaur is a beast of Greek myth, part bull and part man. He was kept by King Minos in a labyrinth created by the great Greek engineer, Daedalus. Every year, Athens was forced to send tribute to King Minos in the form of sacrifices to the Minotaur. This continued until the hero Theseus slayed the mighty beast after entering the labyrinth where the monster was and used the Ariadne Thread to recover his way home. In some tellings, the Minotaur is given the personal name Asterion. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss (''MT) / Jaki Race, Boss (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Touki Race *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Beast Race, Boss **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' **''Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE'' *''Last Bible'' *''Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Profile ''Megami Tensei'' The Minotaur is the main boss of the Tower of Daedalus. Upon his defeat, he drops the Orb of Silence, which allows Nakajima to use the elevator. ''Megami Tensei II'' The Minotaur reprises its role as the main boss of the Tower of Daedalus. However, when the Orb of Silence is used on a strange statue, it unseals Pazuzu. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A demon who made a pact with King Aquila of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado 1,500 years ago. His task is to kill those who go too deep into Naraku and attempt to go to the Unclean Ones' country. He will be impressed with the strength of the Samurai as the battle goes on or unimpressed depending on Flynn's choices, which will either decrease his strength or Flynn's. After being defeated he will apologize to his dead master as their pact ends with his death, but believes they can entrust the future to the prentice Samurai. As the Minotaur's attacks can heavily damage multiple party members, bringing a demon such as Leanan Sidhe or Fortuna with the Media skill can benefit Flynn during the battle. The Knocker and Fomorian demons in the area can be used to fuse a Spriggan with the Bufu skill, allowing it to hit the Minotaur's weakness while it resists physical attacks as well as provide extra defense if Knocker learns Rakukaja before being fused. One other demon that resists physical attacks at this point would be Lham Dearg, provided that one has the patience to level them up. Minotaur will use War Cry only once at the start of the battle. If Walter is the current active companion, he may use Agi, which can possibly bestow the Smirk status to the Minotaur when it is blocked. Once his health gets very low, he will start using Oni-Kagura and Charge. Finishing him off as quickly as possible is highly recommended, as these moves make him very dangerous. If Flynn has reached level 15 before fighting the Minotaur, he may also fuse a Jack Frost to increase potential damage with its Bufula skill. Minotaur can be fused via a special fusion of Stonka, Night Stalker and Orias once Flynn can control level 33 demons. Minotaur can teach Flynn the Oni-Kagura and Charge skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Majin Tensei'' Minotaur is the boss of chapter 8. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Minotaur can perform the combo Bone Crush with Dydra, which deals earth damage to all foes for 25 MP. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD) ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Force= - |Elec= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Turnicon= 3 |Skill= Labrys Strike Oni-Kagura Charge War Cry |Drop= Bead Chain |Boss= - }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Oni-Kagura\Innate Phys Pleroma\Innate Charge\34 Ally Counter\35 |Specialfusion= Beast Stonka (8) + Foul Night Stalker (23) + Fallen Orias (26) |Requiredquest= Capture the Black Samurai* }} ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= - Boss= - Normal Encounter= }} |-| Persona= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Last Bible II Demons Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Majin Tensei Bosses Category:Last Bible Bosses